The present invention relates to an electrical printed circuit connecting means for connecting hybrid circuit structures to printed circuit boards.
Known electrical connections of hybrid circuit structures to printed circuit boards consist of rigid comb-like connecting members which are soldered both to the hybrid circuit structure and to the conductors of the printed circuit board. However there is no thermal coupling between the hybrid circuit structure and a housing enclosing the connections so that temperature fluctuations do not load the electrical connections.
In another prior art electrical connecting device bonded contacts are provided between an external plug junction and the hybrid circuit structure. In this structure however it is not possible to electrically connect hybrid components to printed circuit boards for example.
It is also known to apply a hybrid circuit structure directly to the printed circuit board, that means to provide a rigid assembly wherein the electrical connections are established by means of bonding. In this manner the electrical contacts or connections were sufficiently temperature resistant and shock proof. By the rigid union of the hybrid circuit structures and the printed circuit board however, it is not possible to provide electrical contacts at arbitrary points or sides of the hybrid circuit structure. For example, if the printed circuit board for technological reasons is provided with a rigid component, for example a plug connector, then in this region it is impossible to provide bonded connections having sufficient resistance against temperature changes.